Perfect Symmetry
by madasspenguins
Summary: A collection of drabbles for all the characters in the Justice League. Multiple pairings.
1. Feathers

**Disclaimer - I don't own Justice League. If I did, Hawkgirl and Flash would have already hooked up. **

Wally West had an odd fascination with feathers.

He never really had a thing for birds though; they weren't worth the trouble of keeping them. Always flying off to wherever they pleased, molting everywhere. But _Shayera's_ feathers...

That was interesting.

Shayera's wings had a tendency to pick up on her mood. When she's angry they tend to quiver on their own, as if replicating her rage. When she's sad they unconsciously droop towards the ground. But when she's happy, her wings lift up slightly.

He still found Shayera's ignorance of her own beauty funny. Who else has the grace to fly with large wings whilst smashing someone to bits with a mace and still look amazing? Answer : No one.

Of course, Wally would never tell Shayera, but he thought she was much more than beautiful, she was magnificent. But never in a million years would he tell her that, she'd probably whack him with her mace.

He definitely wouldn't tell her. He couldn't tell her. He didn't want to be permanently disfigured because of her mace.

I'll tell her tomorrow, Wally finally decided when he saw Shayera passing by.

And if the noises from the West Wing of the Watchtower the next day was anything to go by, Shayera had definitely taken the news well.

_AN : Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. The next chapter should be up soon. If there's a pairing you'd like to see, please let me know in a review. _


	2. Sleeping Habits

**As per usual, I do not own Justice League. **

Sir Justin, otherwise known as Shining Knight has problems. Then again, a hero in the Justice League ought to have problems and he definitely ought to know how to solve them.

Today however, was one of those days when Sir Justin has no clue how to solve his little problem, so to speak. His problem was in the form of a certain female magician named Zatanna who had managed to fall asleep on his lap.

He'd been minding his own business, reading a book in the common area, waiting there just in case he had to be sent out for a mission, when a visibly drained Zatanna, who'd just gotten back from a mission of her own nodded a short hello and seated herself next to him.

She was out cold within minutes.

As Sir Justin gradually got closer to the end of his book, he noticed Zatanna had unconsciously burrowed closer into his side. One touch was enough for him to see that she was freezing.

He slipped an arm around her shoulder in hopes that it would help warm her for the time being, not knowing that she would eventually find a more comfortable position on his lap. As the day grew on and there was no sign that he was needed anywhere, Sir Justin slowly began to drift off himself.

_A few hours later_.

Zatanna woke up to the sight of leather and chain mail. As she looked up and tried to clear her eyes of the blurriness, she recognized the hand that was on her shoulder belonged to Sir Justin. Another glance told her that the Shining Knight was fast asleep.

Well, far be it from her to disturb his sleep.

Zatanna took one more look at Sir Justin who was still fast asleep, snuggled just a little closer to him and decided there were worse places to be at on a Saturday night.

**AN: This was a bit unexpected, I know but it was an idea that popped into my head and refused to go away until i wrote it down. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, I'm still receiving any pairings you'd like to see! :)**


	3. Misplaced Sense of Chivalry

She was being ridiculous.

It was nothing to worry about. Definitely nothing to be over thinking like this.

He'd be fine.

It's not as if Vigilante was some delicate flower that would be crushed at slightest bruise. Shayera had no reason to panic and she knew it. But she couldn't help herself.

A broken arm and a bullet clean through the shoulder wasn't a big deal for most members of the league; but then again, most members were metahumans who were either indestructible, had the ability to heal rapidly from any injury or had superhuman reflexes.

Vigilante wasn't any of these things.

Shayera's heart clenched with fear as she placed the palm of her hand gently on Vigilante's arm. The arm that got shot because of his reckless, misplaced sense of chivalry when he tried to save her.

Realizing that he wasn't about to wake up anytime soon, _(the amount of painkillers J'onn injected into him could have knocked out a horse.) _Shayera closed her eyes, and made herself comfortable.

After all, she justified to herself, the least she could do was give him a kiss for his efforts when he woke up. He'd be fine, she reasoned.

The look on the cowboy's face in the morning would be worth staying the night in the Medical Bay on a cramped folding chair next to his bed.

Shayera could hardly wait.

**AN: Tada! I've managed a Shayera/Vigilante for you! Took me long enough too. Hope you guys have a great new year. Reviews would make my day! Yes, I'm working on another longer oneshot with these two that has actual dialogue. :)**


	4. Alone, Together

Diana, Princess of Themiscyra,bit back a sigh as she stared up at the ceiling of the monitor room. The entire Watchtower was empty for the day, thus leaving her to her own devices. And as much as she was loathe to admit it, she was lonely.

Staring at a giant blank screen could do that to a girl.

Anything would have been better than this, monitor duty with Booster Gold would have been better than this. Even he had plans for today; well it was Valentine's Day but that didn't justify the entire Watchtower being empty.

The fact that she was alone on Valentine's Day doing monitor duty in the Watchtower was like a slap on the face for the Amazon Princess.

_Several hours of brooding later... _

"Diana, is that you?" Wally West's familiar voice came from the the dark corner of the monitor room.

"Flash? What are you doing here? It's Valentine's Day."

Diana's way of hiding her visible relief at the first sign of human company was by stating the obvious.

"What, and leave you all alone with only a blank screen to talk to? I'm ethically obligated to make sure that doesn't happen princess." Wally grinned.

Diana's lips quirked upwards in a small smile before giving way to a confused frown, "But how did you even know I'm on duty tonight? I don't remember mentioning it to anyone."

"I asked Big Blue where you were. He may have mentioned that you were gonna be alone, so... Here I am," Wally reached up to pull off the mask obscuring his face before continuing, "Besides, we haven't had a chance to just hang out in ages. I figured you could use some company."

"Well, thank you, and you're right. It's been a while. Do you want to get out of here and get something to drink, or would you rather we stay here?" Diana asked.

"I'm game for anything that gets us out of here, but we both need to change then. Wonder Woman and Flash out on the town would give people a heart attack." Wally replied wryly.

"Great. We'll both go get changed then I'll meet you by the transporters?"

"Sounds just about right. Oh, and Diana, before I forget..."

Wally caught hold of her hand, gently pulled her closer towards him and softly pressed his lips to hers.

"Happy Valentine's Day, princess."

Diana could only stare with widened eyes as she watched him zoom off.

**AN : Hello, my lovely readers! I've been ridiculously busy lately ****and I'm so sorry for neglecting this story. No matter, I'm back now and updates should be fairly regular from here on out. If you'd like to see a pairing I've not written yet, please leave a suggestion in your review. Reviews make my day! **


End file.
